Brightened Shadows
by Stormi Shadows foREVer
Summary: Rose starts to feel jelous as she watches Lissa get married and have a family. things she can never do. her and Dimitri start to think about other options to having a family when they get a very unexpected surprise. will anyone beleive Rose? will she even believe it herself?
1. Chapter 1: The Stork

**A/N: well this is my story takes place after last sacrafice and is just about Rose and Dimitri's life together tell me what you think! :)**

_**chapter 1**_

**RPOV**

we walked towards the dining hal to meet Lissa and Christian. Dimitri cooked a lot but in the past year we've been here we mostly ate with Lissa, but today she apperently had some exciting news to tell me that couldn't wait.

"Rose," she exclaimed as we walked in and sat down, "oh my god, I'm so excited."

"What is it, Liss?" i question, impatient.

"well," she looked at Christian, "we found out earlier today that... i'm pregnant!"

I stared speechless. they had just gotten home from their honey moon about a week ago. their wedding had been great and made me slightly envious since Dimitri and I were so hisitant to be wed ourselves. now this hit me as another blow. something Lissa could have but i couldnt.

"That's great, Lissa, congratulations." Dimitri said happily but i could tell he had the same thoughts i did.

"I want you to be the godmother, Rose. you're going to be an aunt!"

"I can picture it now; our baby runing around screaming, 'Auntie Rose hit me!'" Christian laughed.

"I Auntie Rose is going to hit you." i retorted.

Lissa shot me a look obviously upset i didnt show as much excitement as she wanted.

"I'm so happy for you, Liss. i cant wait to see the little demon." she laughed at my joke and turned the topic to names and colors for the nursery.

I met Dimitri's gaze and saw exactlly how i felt. i had excepted that i wouldn't have a baby but it still hurt a lot. i wanted so much to have a family with Dimitri someday and I knew he wanted that to. It pained him that he could never have a child and i hated to see him pained. i simply shook my head and interlaced my fingers with his.

We went through dinner displaying as much entusiams was needed then Dimitri and I headed back to our apartment. when we got there Dimitri sat on the couch and pulled me down with him, "Roza, we should talk."

"WHat is it?"

"Well... ive been thinking and i would really like to have a family." he looked at me from under his eyelashes.

"i know, comrade, i do to. but its impossible."

"well we could adopt or... there's... other ways..." he stared down at the floor.

I was simply confused for a few moments the understanding kicked in, "artificial insemination?" i asked in disbelief.

"I... yeah, we could get Christian or Adrian." he sounded hopeful.

"Could you imagine if Christian and I had a kid? we would have to lock that child up... and i dont think it would be comfertable for Adrian."

"it was just a thought.." he said, dejected.

i leaned over and kissed him, "We will find a way."

**A/N: so what do you think? :D i'm really excited for this story so tell me if you like it and if people do then i'll continue to write it**


	2. Chapter 2: Odd couples

**A/N: well here's the second chapter i apoligize in advance if it's short but the real story hasn't realy started so yeah hopefully i can get the third chapter up later today**

_**chapter 2**_

_**RPOV**_

"I have to get Sydney's present!" i complained as we walked-again-to the dining hall for dinner.

"You're going to the mall with Lissa tomorow, get it then." Dimitri said soundng extremly calm.

Sydneys birthday was in a week and, even though she said not to, i was freaking out over what to get her. I had been collecting auto trader's for the past six months and now had to find the perfect greek architecture book.

Most alchemist thought Moroi were evil creatures of the night and us dhampirs were their unatural offspring. Sydney of coarse still believed this but she had grown to be a good friend of mine and more than that with Adrian if what i heard was correct.

when he opened the door i saw a human girl standing awkwardly by the table. i ran over to hug her.

"Sydney! what are you doing here?"

"The queen invited me here for my birthday and i could hardly turn her down." she shrugged but i could tell she was happy and relieved to see me.

I sat down at the table in between Dimitri and Sydney. "how long are you staying?"

"two weeks," she placed her hand on Adrian's who was sitting next to her, "maybe three."

"thats great." i said, grinning.

"i know right, Rosie, we can all have a big sleepover!" Christian said with mock entusiasm.

"shut up, who said _you _were invited to our sleepover?"

He pretened to cry, "Liss, Rose wont let me go to the sleepover."

Lissa rolled her eyes, "get along, _children_." we all laughed.

"its like a big reunion." Dimitri noted.

i looked over at where Eddie and Jill where sitting next to Lissa and Christian oppisite us and laughed, "wow are we some odd couples or what?"

Adrian and Sydney blushed but everyone else laughed.

we really were. an alchemist and a moroi party boy. a beautiful moroi queen gifted with spirit and a boy from a digraced family with a personality as firey as his element. a young moroi princess who has barly seen the world and a devoted guardian who has seen much more than he wants. and then two badass guardians who can never have a family but love each other any way.

yeah we were odd, but people would have to get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3: surprises

**A/N: TheBookShelf; thank you so much for your reviews they make me soo happy! and i've read like all of yr fanfics you are a great author!**

**chapter 3**

**RPOV**

Lissa and walked through the mall and she stopped to comment about every baby thing there which reall sucked since we were now in babys-r-us. iwas feeling really irritable today and her high pitched cooing was getting on my nerves. then suddenly a wave of nausea swept over me. it wasnt the same as when strigoi were close but it was unbear able and i was going to vomit.

"Lissa, we've gotta go to a bathroom." i said interupting her cooing over winnie-the-pooh socks. i had to admit they were super cute but at the moment that didnt matter.

"umm, okay," she led me to the closest bathroom and when we got there i puked in the first open stall, lukily i made it in the toilet.

i was rinsing my mouth out in the sink when i noticed Lissa was staring at me in disbelief. "what?" i asked annoyed.

"you're pregnant!" she accused, "I cant believe you would cheat on Dimitri, Rose, that's awful!"

I was incapable of speach for a moment, "what would make you think that? you're insane!" she pointed to the stall, "that doesnt mean anything, i ate something that didnt agree with my stomach, thats all."

She shook her head, "thats not all. i went through it and i know, thats morning sickness."

i groaned "you are crazy! im not pregnant and ive never been with anyone other than Dimitri."

"when was your last period?"

i mentally counted backwards. when the only guy you've ever slept with was genetically incompatible to have a child with you missed periods weren't a very big worry. i counted a few more times just to make sure.

shit, it had been almost two months.

"Liss, i'm scared. whats going on?"

"i dont know but we will figure it out. lets go back to my room and we will get you a test." her tone was soothing she believed me that i didnt cheat on Dimitri.

would he believe me?

**A/N: sorry for it's shortness but its more of a filler, next chapter the drama starts well go ahead and review (:**


End file.
